Naruto Mencari Cinta
by Ris-Ndut777
Summary: Naruto ingin memperbaiki nasib percintaannya dengan berkonsultasi pada Sasuke Uchiha. Hmm, tapi apakah Naruto bisa mewujudkan keinginannya? Guest stars: Akatsuki. Warning: Heavy OOC-ness.


**Naruto Mencari Cinta**

**

* * *

**

First story written in Indonesia, hope you like this!:D

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang perjaka berambut pirang, kulit sawo matang (lhoo... koq sawo matang?), bermata biru, berusia 19 tahun, tampang nanggung, berdompet nanggung, dan otak nanggung (pokoknya semua aspek hidupnya rata-rata nanggung deh...) sedang _desperate_ mencari pacar. Maklum, Naruto belum pernah pacaran seumur hidupnya. Nasibnya jauuuh beda dengan teman sepermainannya bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang notabene punya fans club sendiri. Sasuke Uchiha adalah cowok yang (katanya cewek-cewek sih!) ganteng banget, kombinasi kulit pucat dan rambutnya hitam bermodel emo terbukti ampuh menaklukkan cewek-cewek hampir di seluruh lapisan umur! Bahkan sudah dibuktikan oleh survei bahwa satu dari dua orang cewek di Konoha jatuh cintrong sama Sasuke Uchiha ini! Singkat kata, yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha ini sangat mudah mendapatkan pacar! Melihat kemampuan Sasuke yang luar biasa menaklukkan cewek-cewek, akhirnya Naruto meminta nasehat pada Sasuke untuk mendapatkan pacar.

"Sasukee..." panggil Naruto di depan pagar rumah Sasuke. Nggak lama orang yang dimaksud keluar, dan membukakan pintu. "Eh, numben lo... masuk..." Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto.

"Ada apa nih?" Sasuke langsung nanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Jadi langsung aja nih? Gak mau bikinin gue minum dulu...?"

"Udah bagus gue ajak masuk! Cepetan kalo mau ngomong! Gue ada kencan sejam lagi sama Karin!"

"Oke... oke... Soal gue nih, Sas... gue mau nanya rahasia lo punya pacar segudang..." Naruto agak berbisik.

"Oh..." Sasuke agak menyombong. "Kirain apa... gitu aja ditanyain..." (Narsis Mode: On) Sasuke ngomong sambil ngaca, sekalian cek apa rambut pantat ayamnya udah oke. "Gue sih... spesial." Ujarnya lagi.

"Woi, narsisnya entar aja, Mas! Tolongin gue dong, Sas... gue mau ngerasain pacaran nih, sekaliiii aja!"

"Oke, sekarang gue mau tahu siapa inceran lo."

"Hmm... langsung nih, gue mau pacaran sama Sakura!"

"Ah, jangan gila dong lo! Masak lo minta gue nyomblangin lo sama mantan gue sendiri!"

"Ah, kan udah mantan. Gak apa-apa, Sas."

"Enak aja lo ngomong! Kagak-kagak! Eh, lagian apa lo gak tahu Sakura itu mata duitan? Nelangsa lo jadian sama dia!"

"Masak sih Sakura-chan mata duitan?"

"Yee... belom tahu aja lo, liat aja matanya! Ijo kan?"

"B-bener juga sih, Sas... idup sendiri aja uda bangkruuut gue, gimana jadian sama dia... terus menurut lo, gue jadian sama siapa ya?"

"Eh, kita tuh baru mau nentuin inceran lo, Nar! Kandidat aja belom ada udah ngomong jadian! Gini deh... kalo cewek yang rambutnya item keungu-unguan itu gimana? Yang suka ngejar-ngejar lo..."

"Maksud lo Hinata? Si Stalker itu? Ogah ah, gue gak mau punya pacar ayan!"

"Ha? Emangnya Hinata ayan?"

"Abis, gue deketin dikit pingsan, gue sapa, gue ajak ngobrol pingsan,... ayan gak tuh namanya?"

"Y-ya... ya... bisa dibilang sih..." Sasuke garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tuh, kan bener..."

"Hmm, kalo gitu kenapa lo gak incer kakaknya aja tuh yang rambutnya bagus semampai, kurus, tinggi lagi..."

"Hmm, yang mana ya?" Naruto agak bingung.

"Itu loh yang suka maen bareng Rock Lee sama Ten Ten... yang suka pake iket kepala..."

"Heh! Enak aja lo nyomblanging gw sama lekong!"

"Oh, cowok toh dia?" Sasuke hampir muntah dengernya. "Sialan... padahal gw sempet ngincer dia buat diajak jalan..."

"Apa, Sas?"

"Ah, enggak-enggak... gak papa kok Nar..." Sasuke buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan-jangan lo sempet suka sama Neji, Sas... Hahahahaha..."

"Eh, jangan mikir macem-macem lo!"

"Hahahahaha..."

"Ada apeee neeeh berisik-berisik?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah loteng menuju ruang tamu ruang tamu.

"Eh, Abang Itachi... numben lo nongol di rumah..." Naruto sok akrab sama Itachi.

"Abang-abang, gue bukan abang lo! Ngapain nih bocah kucing di sini?"

"Kucing lagi, rubah!"

"Apalah... eh, Sas... udah rapih lo. Mau kemana?"

"Biasalah... mau jalan sama cewek, terus nih bocah dateng..."

"Heh? Mau jalan sama siapa? Kan lo dah putus sama Sakura?"

"Yaaah, Si Abang... emang cewek Sakura doang? Kan banyak yang suka sama gue..."

Naruto dan Itachi saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum secara serentak mengeluarkan suara: "HOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK..."

**Back On Topic:**

"Nah, terus ngapain lo kemari, Nar? Jangan-jangan mau pinjem makanan binatang buat rubah lo? Kan kemaren udah gue bilang di rumah sini tuh kita cuma pelihara uler sama gagak... gak nyediain makanan rubah."

"Abang lo kenapa sih, Sas? Kalo gue dateng pastiii aja pikirannya negatip melulu... siapa juga yang mau pinjem makanan binatang? Kayak gue gak modal aja ngasih makan Si Kyubi..."

"Lha, terus lo mau ngapain? Kan lo dateng biasanya tujuannya gak jauh-jauh dari makanan..." balas Itachi. "Lagian kalo emang Kyubi betah tinggal sama lo, ngapain juga kemaren dia datengin gue sama geng gue Akatsuki?"

Naruto bergidik. "Eiiits... entar dulu, entar dulu,... bukannya gue yang gak becus ngasih makan tuh binatang, tapi kan' emang geng lo yang aneh-aneh itu hobinya nyolongin binatang peliharaan orang... kemaren aja lo nyolong musangnya Gaara, iya kan? Ngaku deh, Bang!"

"Eheee... abis gimana ya... udah jadi Anggaran Dasar geng kita sih buat ngumpulin hewan peliharaan orang, pokoknya tuh kita harus nyolongin dari yang jumlah ekornya satu, dua, tiga... teruss sampe sembilan..."

"Sumpah, Sas... abang lo freak abis..." Naruto geleng-geleng.

"Bang, denger... Sekarang Naruto nih udah nambah tujuan kalo maen ke rumah kita, Bang... gak cuma numpang makan ama pipis doang... sekarang nih dia datengin gue katanya mau denger saran soal cewek!"

"Cieee... Naruto... udah demen cewek lo sekarang?" Itachi nyeletuk.

"Yeee... emangnya gue adek lo demennya nempel sama lekong!" Naruto menimpali.

"Eh, sembarangan lo ngomong!" Sasuke jadi naik darah.

"Lho... kan lo mengasingkan diri selama 3 taon sama Orochimaru yang uda ketauan penguasa Taman Lawang, bener gak Bang?"

"Hehehe... bener juga lo! Jangan-jangan dia jalan sama cewek cuma buat penyamaran, hahahahahahaha!" Itachi tertawa ngangkak.

Sasuke jadi makin kesal. "Eh, Nar! Kalo gitu gue gak mau bantuin elo! Titik!"

"Waduuh... jangan gitu dong, Sas... Sori deh, sori... soriii... maafkan aku Sasuke Uchiha Ganteng, Tampan, Mempesona, Sakti Mandraguna, Dermawan, Cerdas, Berbakat, Terampil..." Naruto berusaha menjilat mirip politikus.

"Okeee... cukup-cukup... Not bad lah sanjungannya... Jadi begini—"

"TING-TONG!" tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Itachi buru-buru melongok keluar jendela nyari tahu jangan-jangan rombongan geng Akatsuki udah dateng, hari itu mereka janjian buat ngomongin rencana nangkep binatang peliharaan seorang rapper terkenal yang sedang tour keliling dunia ninja (buat pembaca yang tidak mengerti, maksudnya Killer Bee getoh...).

"Naudzubillah min dzalik!" sontak Itachi berteriak setelah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Napa, Bang? Lo kayak ngeliat hantu aja..." balas Sasuke.

"I-itu, Sas... itu ada cewek... rambutnya merah kayak umbul-umbul... serem banget gila! Dia melotot kemari..." Itachi menjawab ketakutan.

"T-tenang, B-bang... Lo tetep di situ sementara gue ambil garem buat ngusir dia. Setan jaman sekarang emang aneh, suka dateng siang bolong!" Naruto udah ambil ancang-ancang menuju dapur.

"A-ambil bawang putih juga, Nar... siapa tahu dia penghisap darah!" timpal Itachi

"Bentar! Bentar! Tenang, saudara-saudara! Bang, tadi lo bilang apa? Rambut merah...?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Iya, Sas... rambutnya lebih merah dari Sasori... terus dandanannya menor gitu... siluman kali ya...?"

"Jangan-jangan itu Karin!" Sasuke segera berlari ke arah pintu. Itachi bingung, sementara Naruto menghela napas. "Ya, ampun kirain siapa... gue udah siapin Rasengan lagi..."

"Eh, Nar... Karin itu siapa sih?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu loh, Bang... cewek yang bakal kencan sama Sasuke hari ini. Dulu Sasuke seneng banget gigitin dia..."

"Euuuh... GIGITIN dia? Cewek kayak gitu?"

"Ya... waktu itu sih, rabies Sasuke lagi kumat... eh, malah salah ngerti nih cewek... dia pikir Sasuke suka sama dia makanya suka gigit-gigit, terus—"

"Eeeeh... LAGI ADA SIAPA NIIICH, SASUKE-KUUUN?" suara cewek yang sangat merusak telinga tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu. Itachi dan Naruto buru-buru berbalik melihat kepada makhluk yang dimaksud.

"Oh, kenalin. Yang mukanya bloon, rambut pirang itu temen aku namanya Naruto. Terus yang tampangnya agak tua, mata picek, itu kakak aku, Itachi..." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Salam kenal..." Karin segera mendekati Naruto dan dengan genit hendak mengecup pipi Naruto. "Apa-apaan sih lo...? Baru kenal, juga..." Naruto buru-buru menghindar.

"Halo, aku Karin... nama kamu Naruto ya...? Iih, dari deket kamu ganteng juga... kulit putih, rambut pirang, mata biru, keturunan bule ya?"

"Iya-iya, gue keturunan Belanda!" Naruto menjawab asal-asalan. Namun nampaknya Karin makin menjadi. "Iiiih... aku mau dong dijajah sama kamu..."

"Woi! Woi! Radius dua meter! Dua meter kalo gak mau gue Rasengan!" Naruto segera mendorong Karin.

"Ih, temen kamu galak, Sas..." Karin segera beralih kepada Sasuke lagi.

"Gak papa, maklum belum disunat jadinya Naruto sering uring-uringan..." Sasuke menenangkan kekasih barunya dengan cara yang aneh (?) Itachi geleng-geleng kepala. "Sas... dapet dari mana sih cewek antik kayak gini...?"

"Oh, iya... kamu kakaknya Sasuke ya? Kenalin calon adek ipar, Karin..." Karin menyalami Itachi.

"Hn... kenal di mana kamu sama Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu, Kak... kita kenalan waktu sama-sama suntik vaksin rabies... soalnya... aku waktu itu juga ketularan waktu Sasuke suka gigit-gigit..." Karin menjawab sambil melempar senyum mesum pada Sasuke.

"Oh, yakin vaksinnya gak ketuker sama vaksin laen? Jangan-jangan lo disuntik cacar ato tetanus gitu?"

"Ih, kok Kakak Itachi ngomongnya gitu siiih?" Karin menjawab dengan genit. Sasuke kemudian bicara pada pacar barunya. "Oke, kita jalan sekarang Babe?"

"Iyaaa dooong... aku udah nungguin kesempatan ini seuumur hidup aku... yuuks kita jalan..." Karin menarik Sasuke pergi tanpa memberi salam lagi, meninggalkan Itachi dan Naruto sendirian.

"Lhaaa... terus siapa dong yang bakal bantuin gue cari cewek?" teriak Naruto.

"Tenang, Nar... kan masih ada gue, tanya deh sama orang-orang sebelum adek gue puber, gue punya cewek satu kodi di Konoha!"

"Sumpeeeh lo, Bang?"

"Tapi gue gak bisa jelasin sekarang, gue ada ketemuan sama Akatsuki. Gimana kalo lo ikut ke sana?"

"Cabuuuut!" Naruto menjawab riang.

To Be Continued

* * *

Gimana nasib Naruto nantinya? Apakah Naruto berhasil mendapatkan pacar seperti yang dia mau? Hehehehe... Please review!


End file.
